So Near but yet So Far
by StarGazer
Summary: Mimato, i know its short but trust me the sequels will be longer !


# 

# SO NEAR, BUT YET SO FAR

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the following characters or Digimon (as much as I would like to)

Authors note Well this is my first Fanfic and I'm sorry if you don't like it you have every rite to criticise if you want. It's just a typical love scene between Mimi and Matt with a twist in the end, I'm sorry for it being so short but I'll make the sequel longer (honest) Any way I'll let u read on and stop my blabbing on, Enjoy ! 

# 

Matt lay on his back gazing at the stars. The rest of the group lay a few meters away from him. Palmon had led them to this beautiful setting, a sparkling, crystal clear lake surrounded by a magnificent snow-capped mountain range. But a dense forest of fir trees hid the lake from view of intruders. Suddenly 

Matt realised someone in the group rising and beginning to walk towards the lake, it was Mimi. Matt watched her as she sat herself down on a large rock and gazed at the water, shimmering brightly from the light of the pale moon. He rose from the large fir tree he was sat under and began making his way towards her.

'Hey Mimi' he said startling her. 'Hi Matt, what are you doing up?' inquired Mimi. 'Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing' Matt replied making Mimi

laugh. Matt really liked Mimi but even more so now. He had liked her ever since she got her crest, she began to act more responsible, was more caring and T.K adored her. 'So…?' Mimi asked. 'I just couldn't sleep, I suppose' Matt lied, he couldn't sleep because summer was nearly over and he was scared that as soon as they got home Mimi would go back to being egotistic and spoilt again. 'Me too', Mimi lied also; she really liked Matt and was afraid that he wouldn't want to see her again when they get home. Matt climbed onto the rock and sat down beside Mimi. He looked at her, the light of the full moon brought something out in her, and she became even more beautiful than usual. Her eyes glistened as she glanced at him with a playful smile. 'What are you grinning for?', Matt asked, puzzled. Just then Mimi took off her hat and gloves set them on the rock, took a few steps back then dived into the lake causing millions of tiny ripples across it. 'Mimi!' Matt yelled and jumped into the lake. 'Mimi! , Where are you Mimi?' shouted Matt. 'Over here Matt' Mimi giggled. 'I, I didn't know you could swim, I thought you were drowning.' explained Matt, blushing. 'Well I'm not just a pretty face, come on I'll race ya out of the lake!' Mimi laughed, gliding past him. Matt tore after her. Matt overtook her and was climbing out of the lake when he felt two hands clasp around his leg and pull him back into the water with a splash. Mimi then climbed out looking victorious, 'Beat ya!'. Then an idea came into Matt's head, 'You sure did Mimi, will you give me a hand to get out?' 'Sure' replied Mimi she bent down to give him her hand which he took and at that moment tugged hard and pulled her back into the water with him. They both then burst out laughing. 'Should we be getting back to camp yet?' asked Matt 'I think they'll do without us for awhile' answered Mimi. The lake had settled now and lapped gently around them, they suddenly both realised they were still holding hands. 'Mimi I…', Matt really wanted to say it, 'Yes?' replied Mimi hoping he would say those words she'd been longing for him to say. 'I…I really like this place don't you?' Matt said flustered. 'Oh…yeah I guess' she replied disappointed. 'Why can't I say it?' Matt thought to himself. Mimi decided it was her turn. 'Matt I really like…' Mimi halted, '..the stars, they're so beautiful.' Matt sighed disappointed also. There was a long pause between the both of them. Matt looked at Mimi and followed her gaze to the far end of the lake and then back to her face she was staring right at him he stared back. The sun was rising and Matt felt the beams of light warming his face. Mimi put her arms around his neck, everything stood still, Matt put his arms around her waist. They began to move closer into each other and were about to kiss when… 'DIVEBOMB!!' yelled T.K as he dive-bombed into the lake splashing Matt and Mimi and forcing them to fall back into the water. 'T.K!' laughed Matt, 'Here I'll give you a hand Mimi' helping her to her feet. 'Sorry, you guys I never seen you' T.K apologised innocently. 'It's okay T.K really, come on I'm freezing in these wet clothes and you will be too if we don't get a fire started!' said Mimi. T.K ran on to the camp Mimi watched him until he was out of sight. 'Are you coming Matt?' asked Mimi. 'Sure, wait up' replied Matt. He climbed out of the lake and walked over to Mimi. As they walked towards the camp Mimi yawned so Matt put his arm around her, she placed her head on his shoulder and Matt felt like the luckiest person alive. 

Just then they heard a scream, it was T.K! 

To be continued…


End file.
